Only In Dreams: Chapter 1
by Angel7
Summary: it's a wicked twist on Pan's world, turning it upside down in dreams and reality.


Only in Dreams  
  
  
by Angel  
  
  
Through thick foliage, she ran deeper into the dark forest. She gasped, seeing flaming red light before her, yet there was no heat from the light as she ran towards it. The forest was still ice cold. Running faster, she felt fear. Fear of the flaming light. Fear of what she might see in the light, but she still ran towards it. She reached the edge of the forest and could not move nor speak. The red light covered a vast nothingness. Nothingness that was once her world. In the far off distance she could hear the dying cries of those she loved the most. Overwhelmed, she fell to her knees, tears streamed down her cheeks as she buried her face in her hands. Suddenly she heard an evil laugh behind her. The owner of which stepped out of the shadows of the night. His hair and eyes were just as flaming red as the light and there was a scar going down his face. He smirked evilly at her and shrugged his shoulders playfully.  
  
She let out a scream that made the ground around her tremble. The red haired man raised his hand and shot bright red flames at her. She froze, eyes wide with fear, as the red blaze came for her. She closed her eyes tightly, finding no hope of escape. Then…   
  
She sat up in bed, drenched in sweat and tears trying to slow her pounding heart. She brought her knees up to her chest and sighed deeply. She had been having this dream for three weeks and no mater how many times she had it, she still could not understand it. The only thing she did know was that it was telling her the future and that the people that she loved would die but she did not understand why, when or whom.   
  
She brushed back strands of raven hair that dangled in her face as she swung her body around and placed her feet on the cold floor. She walked into her bathroom, threw her sweaty clothes in the hamper and turned on the cold water as she stepped into the shower allowing the cold water to run down her neck and back. She could not get his face out of her head. The dream played over and over in her mind. She sighed, turned off the water and stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around her body.   
  
She looked at herself in the mirror before picking up a brush to brush her hair. As she did she looked at her reflection and noticed an image of red behind her. Quickly she turned around to find that she was alone. "This dream is driving me insane," she muttered.   
  
After dressing in navy blue jeans and a black shirt she started to go out of her room when she heard voices coming from down stairs.   
  
Today was Saturday and Saturday the Son's, Brief's, and Krillin family would come over for breakfast. As much as she liked spending time with them, she was not in the mood today.   
  
She opened her bedroom window and jumped out, landing on her feet. She felt the warm morning sun on her face. She closed her eyes and breathed in the morning air.   
  
It was all around her. In the air, the sky the earth, the trees and in the water. It was everything. She felt it coming and it was what she had been waiting for. It was what she knew what would come. She wished her grandfather were here. She missed him so much.   
  
'Ojiichan, where are you? I need your help,' she though. She sighed sadly and flew off into the morning sky.   
  
Blue eyes were watching her the whole time. The owner of which stepped out of the shadows and flew after her. Being lost in her own thoughts she did not sense him behind her and landed in a clearing. There was a beautiful waterfall feeding a great, blue lake. Wild flowers of pink, purple, red, orange and yellow colors surrounded the lake and beyond that was a vast forest.   
  
She walked to the shore of the lake and stared at her reflection. The reflection melded away into memories and staring back at her was a little girl with short black hair and light blue eyes.   
  
"Ojiichan!" The child yelled, she had her family's trade mark smile splashed across her little, round face. That image gave way to the one of her grandfather.   
  
"Oh, Ojiichan, why aren't you here? They will die and I don't know how to save them," she whispered to the wind.   
  
The man with crystal blue eyes watched her, concern painted on his face. His heart and soul ached with such pain, her pain.   
  
"Pan-chan?" he whispered gently, his concern laced within his voice. She turned to the one who called her name.   
  
"Trunks-kun? What are you doing here?" She asked. Trunks walked to where Pan was and stood next to her, looking into the lake.   
  
"Pan-chan, what's wrong with you?"   
  
Pan looked at him and lowered her head, "Nothing, I just miss my Ojiichan." "I know," Trunks sighed, "we all do but that's not all of it. There's more. Please Pan, tell me." Trunks looked at her waiting for her to answer.   
  
'How could he know? I've hide it so well and yet he know,' Pan thought as she looked into his concerned blue eyes. She turned, afraid that if she kept looking at those eyes she would not be able to hold it in much longer. Those deep, shinning blue eyes….   
  
"Please Trunks, it's something I have to work out for myself."   
  
"As you wish, Panny-chan," he sighed and smiled. "But if you ever need anything, I will always be there."   
  
Pan smiled at her old nickname and Trunks' own smile became even wider seeing her smile.   
  
"We should be getting back now," he said. Pan's face became serious again. "No, you go. I'm going to stay here for a while."   
  
"Oh… okay, but comeback soon, 'k?"   
  
Pan gave a small smile and nodded, "I will. Thanks Trunks-kun, ja ne."   
  
"Ja na, Pan-chan." And with that, Trunks flew away into the sky.   
  
She was left alone again. Alone with her thoughts. She looked down into the water again and saw, in its reflection, the clouds turned black. The mighty wind blasted the trees and flowers around her.   
  
A gust of ice cold wind swept across the forest, freezing the trees and flowers. Even the waterfall and great lake became frozen. Pan gasped, hearing thousands of voices calling her name. In truth those voices carried on the wind were only one voice.   
  
"Who are you? What do you want from me?" Pan yelled.   
  
The voice called out again yet this time it came from the frozen lake. Pan turned towards the voice and saw a young woman with dark blue hair and eyes. Her eyes, when you looked at them you did not see your reflection, all you could do was feel and Pan felt thousands of emotions running through her body at once. The blue haired lady smiled sweetly at Pan.   
  
"Pan," she began, "I am here to help. I am here to help. I am to be your guide and your teacher."   
  
Pan looked at her in shock, "…" The blue haired shock her head, "Pan-chan, hear my words and take them to heart."   
  
"Who are you?" Pan asked snapping out of her daze. "I am Magician, you may call me Magi."   
  
Pan did not know what was going on but she did know that she could trust this woman and that she should listen to what she had to say.   
  
"Dreams are the gateway to the soul," Magi went on to say, "to truth and to the future. You must learn how to read your dreams for they will play tricks on you if you do not learn how to read them and you will be lost in the dream world. They will tell you what you need to know."   
  
"What do you mean?" Pan asked. "What about this dream where everyone that I have ever cared about dies?   
  
"In time you will know all the questions and answers."   
  
"… What does that mean?"   
  
"You will know when you are ready and when that day comes, just call out my name and I will be there," Magi said fading into the ice. As she did she said, "Just call my name and I will be there…"   
  
Pan dropped to her knees and pounded the lake with her fists yelling, "Magi wait! Please tell me what's going on! How can I help them?"   
  
Pan was almost out of breath when a gust of wind knocked her on her back. Pan blanked out then found herself running in a familiar, cold, dark forest. She saw bright flames.   
  
"Nooo!!!!" she screamed and in a blink of an eye she was where they all died. "What's going on?" Pan asked looking around. She saw her father and a flame blast headed right for him.   
  
"Papa!!" she yelled, rushing to push him away only to faze right through him and land on the ground. She could do nothing but watch as the blast hit Gohan and he fell lifeless to the ground.   
  
"Where are you?! You will pay for this!!" she screamed. Pan heard two voices laughing behind her and she turned to them. She saw the red haired man with a scar going down his face and beside him was the one who fired the shot. It was… Herself!   
  
Pan stepped back in fear, shaking her head no. The red haired man stared to laugh even more darkly as he placed his arm around the other Pan's waist and started to kiss her neck. The other Pan started to laugh evilly and her laughter filled the land.   
  
Pan's face had the look of shear terror and she continued to shake her head no. She let out a scream and then… Pan woke up. It was only a dream, or was it? But now she knew that she is the one who will kill them all.   
  
To be continued….  



End file.
